The Final Last Stand
The Final Last Stand is the grand finale movie of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles, and the one to end it all. Summary Things taken a good path as our heroes continue to live a good life as the foals, griffonlings, and giraffe have grown up into young adults. But their greatest challenge is yet to come as they will soon discover that the true main villain was hidden underneath their noses the whole time! And what's more, it turns out that the Villains they've faced have also been deceived as the secret backup Apprentice of Darth Sidious (whom of which is also The Grand Sith Master they were searching for) is soon gonna rise to her ultimate power. Now our heroes must band up with their close friend if they are to protect the world and the Jedi Order from the wrath of Bradey O'Diesel! Plot Opening with Patchy/Opening Titles Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see the last movie to the chronicles. However, Patchy says that he has lost it and tells the kids to forget about the Eds and their friends. The French Narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering the Eds and their friends," a musical montage of clips from past episodes of the Chronicles. After a long treasure hunt, Patchy finds the tape that holds the episode, then he inserts it in his VCR and plays it. The tape shows a long clip of ??? to upbeat music before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "Ed, Edd, n Eddy betrayed us!," throws out all his Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Thomas & Friends, MLP:FiM, Family Guy, and other merchandise, and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the real last movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly asks "Really?!" and his riddance of his merchandise is reminded and the movie begins. In the opening Titles, T.C. narrates what happened in the past adventures as he mentions there was a rumor that Darth Sidious had a secret back-up apprentice before he took Vader under his wing. But there have been no signs showing if this rumor is true. And that he's had no luck finding out the facts of said rumor, as their search for the supposed "Grand Sith Master" continues, but he and Hugs have a sinking feeling that they may soon find out in their most unexpected battle that is soon to come, as it then fades into an opening crawl. And it explains that our heroes have faced many battles in their lives trying to keep their home and the Jedi Order intact but it is proving to be quite the handful, as the Eds are now becoming truly connected with the Force as it also shares that the CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike are the age of young adults and some of them have taken on their own Padawans. What's more, is that Brian finally came to his senses of the last adventure after the final battle with Alter and he has now made a shift recovery from his injuries. But then, in a swift move TD-1000 angered over the death of his master, sweeps in Seaquestria and captures Princess Skystar, and attempts to flee, (as it reflects from the previous story) and now there's a battle taking place above Earth. Battle over Earth/flying to the command ship As we come to the battle in question, and some ships fly by, and inside them are T.C., Hugs, and The Eds. And they see the command ship dead ahead. As they fly for it only for missiles to be sent after as Eddy calls in backup which turns out to be Blythe and the Pets in their own ship as they fly in and they help them out. And then, suddenly Blythe's ship is hit by Buzz Droids! And they attempt to shut it down, when Eddy makes a clear shot of them and gets rid of them off. But one manages to get on his ship and attempts to get Rax but he zaps him off and they make it to the hanger, and destroy the droids in the hanger and Rax locates Skystar's distress signal as Ed senses Katty and senses a trap, so Willy advises to spring the trap. As Rax goes to follow them, Blythe tells him to stay put with the ships and throws him a comlink to wait for orders. In the command ship/Duel with Katty/The ship hit! Then in the command bridge, we see TD-1000 with his guards. And the admiral tells them that our heroes are in the ship, as TD exclaims that Katty has predicted it. And then back to the others, they are walking down the hall when 2 Droideka's appear and open fire on them and they then get in the elevator. And soon after elevator troubles, they reach the top and find Skystar (bound and gagged) but then from behind them, Katty Katswell appears. As Kitty and Hanah both engage her, also destroying the droids that accompanied her. But Kitty is knocked out from the fight as Hanah stands her ground and despite Katty taunting her about her feelings, Hanah refuses to use the Darkside and as she battles Katty at her highest strength disarming her one of her sabers and then subduing her, being using her and Katty's discarded saber to execute her. And Skystar is released. As she then tries to them that it's a trap, the floor opens up causing them to slide down a chute as outside, several fighters fly in and TD's command ship is hit with a mighty BANG!! And soon the ship begins to fall! As the team struggle to stop sliding down the chute way, the falling ship levels their path to a walking angle. While Rax is sent sliding down the hangar floor into a pile of scrap metal and other things. As TD orders to fire the emergency booster engines and they do, and regain normal flying mode, which sends the team sliding back down the chute which ends up in the elevator shaft, as Roberta manages to stop them by firing a cable into the wall. Unfortunately, the elevator is sent hurtling down straight for them! So they slide down, got grappling hooks and swing in the room. Then Eddy tells Rax to come down, but as they made their way they're trapped by ray shields, and then Rax arrives and but was followed by droids. Confronting TD-1000/Crash landing The team are then escorted to the control room where TD-1000 waits for them. Then the droid hands him they're lightsabers, and then he takes out Kanan's lightsaber (which make some of the team remember his death). Then he shows them Brian! And he explains that Skystar wasn't really the true target, it was Brian. And adds that they're lightsabers make a fine edition to his collection. Then as he then tells Brian he pay dearly for killing his master, as he then burns the Jedi Order logo onto Brian's back with Kanan's saber and then has his tactical droid sends electric waves through Brian, but Rax spins like crazy and the Jedi get their lightsabers ultimately destroy the all the droids present and release Brian as Hanah hands him his lightsaber. And when they pinned TD-1000, he uses his saber staff to escape through the windows. As they manage to activate the shields for the windows, the ship starts to plummet down towards Earth as TD-1000 escapes in one of the pods. As Blythe then hops into the pilot seat and fought for control, but then they lost the engines and enter the atmosphere as ships arrive to spray water down, but they crash on the runway but made a complete stop as Brian quotes "Another happy landing". Back to Equinelantis After that was over, a shuttle brought the team back to Equinelantis, where they're reunited, as Solar Flare tells some doctors to heal Brian and remove his burn mark. And Sunil tells him that TD-1000 has escape and is still at large. As the council replies they will search all of the galaxy for him. As Kitty tells Hanah that she is slowly close to completing her training in becoming a Jedi Knight. And allows Hanah to head off with the others for fun. As Hanah leaves, Kitty then goes deep into thought, which later as their walking down a hall, Judy and Dudley decide to ask her what's on her mind. As Kitty then admits she's starting to see Hanah as more than a Padawan Learner as she brings up about how Hanah told her she's more than just a master to her. As Kitty describes it, as Hanah is like a daughter she never had, and she's starting to see herself as a true mother to her. As Judy asks if she ever thought about adopting Hanah as her daughter. Kitty admits that it did come to mind but she never really looked deeper into it, as Dudley then suggests that she should give it a bit more thought. Mako's proposal to Shema/with TD-1000 Meanwhile, as the others are hanging out at the Pizza and Gamer Castle. As Mako is staring nervously at Shema as he's holding a tiny box in his grip. As Hera and Pepper then walk up to him, as Pepper asks him what's on his mind. Mako then mentions he's feeling a bit skittish. But Hera points out that he and Shema were made for each other, and he may not have another chance to be able to take the opportunity he has at the moment. Mako, is still a little unsure but then Pepper asks him why Shema loves him, as he answers because she sees him as a true friend beyond his idiocy, and many other reasons. As she tells him to go over to her and do what he planned on doing for weeks. As Mako takes a deep breath and heads over to Shema who greets him warmly. As Mako tells Shema that he and her have been in a relationship for a long, long time. And he is glad to have a kind-hearted dolphin as a girlfriend and he's given a lot of thought about their relationship as he then proposes to Shema as he opens the box showing an engagement ring (a golden ring with a Pink Rhodolite garnet gem in the center with blue smaller sapphires surrounding it). As Shema tears up and replies, she thought he'd never ask. As they both share a kiss. Then, we see a shuttle flying to Kashyyyk, as TD-1000 arrives as the commander tells him that the Sky Hook is nearly complete. As TD-1000 explains it's wonderful then he looks at a picture of his master, and tells him he will finish what he has started. Finding TD-1000's whereabouts Later, at the Equinelantis Jedi Council one of the Knights pick up Chewbacca's distress message and tells the others to come hear it right away. As everyone is comes into the room, (including holograms of various heroes out at different battles with the other villains) and they play the message, and Mordecai states that Chewbacca sent it during the battle of the Park and didn't get it. As K2 translates what Chewy said that TD-1000 is on his planet, and is building a Skyhook, and once it's complete, he'll make Wookiee slaves thrown out of the planet. So, Dawn decided to go and face him once and for all and Dudley and Celaeno volunteer as well. As the Council grant them the privilege to do the task. The Royals taken/"In the Dark of the Night" Soon after they left, the Eds are taking with the Royals about how they are now getting stronger with their Je'Daii arts. As Solar Flare says that they will be more than ready for when they find the Grand Sith Master. As Edd then admits he's a little nervous of facing the Grand Sith Master when he/she shows. As Barret assures him that nervousness is natural when one must face a trial that awaits them. But with how far they came, the nervousness will leave. As they then retire to their bedchambers for the night. Then late at night as 3:30 am, a shuttle then lands at the castle as a hooded figure then walks out as the guards at the door tell him to halt but both are killed with spears that appear out from the figure's hoods. Then as the figure heads in side he then sends out several smoke grenades filled with knock out gas, which causes all guards to pass out as he then heads into Celestia and Barret's room as he then signals 2 droids into the room as they then pick up Celestia and Barret and place them into a carry tube but as they walk out one of them knocks over a lamp as the hooded figure tells him to shut up as they leave the room another carry tube is brought out and inside is Luna. Then the shuttle leaves and lands in the Crystal Empire, where the same group makes off with Cadance and then they do the same at Equinelantis with Solar Flare and the figure then flies the ship out in the galaxy to locations unknown. Meanwhile, out at a huge castle-like fortress in the middle of space. Bradey O'Diesel is snoozing in her main control central room when she's awakened by the com system, after jumping at the chime she then answers it and Savage is on the other line who explains that he has picked up the precious cargo and is 10 minutes away from the base. As Bradey then tells him to put the "cargo" into the containment room when he arrives. As she then walks out of the room into a huge room proclaiming her long awaited plan will now be fulfilled at last. As she then sings: "In The Dark of the Night". Discovering the kidnappings/Finding the kidnapper The next morning, everyone else is alerted that the royals were captured in the night. As Novo organizes a scanning crew to search all of the other castles. And then, they find clues; such as claw-like foot prints in one of the pathways near the Crystal Castle, there is no fur or hair on the royals' beds, and the guards that were on duty remember hearing robotic sounds, but the biggest clue was the guards that were killed were killed with a stabbing weapon, not a blaster or firearm. As the pets take a closer look at the footprint, they recognize it as Sargent Savage's footprints! And then, the security cameras show new kind of droids carrying Celestia, Barret, and Luna out of the castle. Which can only mean that Bradey O'Diesel is the kidnapper! Novo talks to the Eds about the Je'Daii Meanwhile, the Eds are practicing Lightsaber dueling with Novo. Who have greatly improved and even are at even with Novo's own skills. As she congratulates them on their accomplishment, as Edd tells her it all came from having a good teacher. As Novo then shares about how it;s good to be training someone in the ways of the Je'Daii after many years. As Eddy then asks what the Je'Daii Order was like before it was destroyed. Novo then starts to explain. When she was a little girl, she was put under training by the Je'Daii whom were destroyed. Bradey speaks with the Royals/"Open Up Your Eyes" In the alley/Alley duel The Plan at hand/arrangements Dawn, Dudley, and Celaeno fly to Kashyyyk Dawn, Dudley, and Celaeno vs. TD-1000/TD-1000's death Nightmare Trix discovers Bradey's true identity/Fight with the Nightmares Execute Order ODT-99/Savage's dark tasks Discovering the dark tasks done The Termination Sun's power Brian visits Master Mantis The Emergency Meeting Pepper's mission/Stealing the schematics for the Termination Sun Speeder bike chase/found by Celebi Back with Bradey Finding the bike remains/Captured by the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon Taken to the monster cave Plan briefing/Going their separate ways Thomas flies to Cybertrain and rallies the Trainbots Flying at the Destruction Moon and Bradey's Fortress Arriving at the Shield Generator Battle in CN City/Battle in space! The big duel/Bradey's death Destruction of the Termination Sun/Escaping the Base Return home/the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon depart The victory party/ending with Patchy and Potty Trivia * This movie is based off the films: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * guest star in this movie * In this movie, The CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike, Sunlight, and Selena will the age of young adults. *This film marks it's first appearance of Jacen Syndulla, Mira Jarrus Bridger, The Terminator Sun and Master Mantis' 2 Double-Bladed Lightsabers. Scenes *Opening with Patchy/Opening titles *Battle over Earth/flying to the command ship *In the command ship/Duel with Katty/The ship hit! *Confronting TD-1000/Crash landing *Back to Equinelantis *Mako's proposal to Shema/with TD-1000 *Finding TD-1000's whereabouts *The Royals taken/"In the Dark of the Night" *Discovering the kidnappings/Finding the kidnapper *Novo talks to the Eds about the Je'Daii *Bradey speaks with the Royals/"Open Up Your Eyes" *In the alley/Alley duel *The Plan at hand/arrangements *Dawn, Dudley, and Celaeno fly to Kashyyyk *Dawn, Dudley, and Celaeno vs. TD-1000/TD-1000's death *Nightmare Trix discovers Bradey's true identity/Fight with the Nightmares *Execute Order ODT-99/Savage's dark tasks *Discovering the dark tasks done *The Termination Sun's power *Brian visits Master Mantis *The Emergency Meeting *Pepper's mission/Stealing the schematics for the Termination Sun *Speeder bike chase/found by Celebi *Back with Bradey *Finding the bike remains/Captured by the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon *Taken to the monster cave *Plan briefing/Going their separate ways *Thomas flies to Cybertrain and rallies the Trainbots *Flying at the Destruction Moon and Bradey's Fortress *Arriving at the Shield Generator *Battle in CN City/Battle in space! *The big duel/Bradey's death *Destruction of the Termination Sun/Escaping the Base *Return home/the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon depart *The victory party/ending with Patchy and Potty Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (during the opining crawl) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle of Corusant (during the battle over Earth) #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Weavile Party Meeting!! (during the duel with Katty Katswell) ##Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Another Happy Landing(when the team struggle to land the falling ship on the runway back on earth) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Lily and Patch (when Mako proposes to Shema) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Grievous Speaks to Lord Sidious (when TD-1000 lands on Kashyyyk) #In The Dark of the Night - Bradey O'Diesel #(when the team try to figure who captured the royals) #Pokémon Heroes - Legend of Alto Mare (when Novo shares to the Eds about the Je'Daii) #Open Up Your Eyes - Bradey O'Diesel # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Grievous and the Droids (during Dawn, Dudley, Celaeno, and TD-1000's duel) # # # #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 - Lily's Theme (when Mantis dies and fades away) # # #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Speeder Bike Chase (during the speeder chase) #Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys - Plusle, Minun, and... (when Celebi finds Judy) # # #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Boarding the Federation Battleship (when entering the Monster Cave) # # # # #Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens - Torn Apart (when Bradey kills Discord over the walkway of the base's reactor) # # # #Star Wars: Rebels - It Ends Where it Began (during Blackie's brief duel with Bellwether and Bellwether's death) #(when the space battle commences) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle of the Heroes (during the intense duel with Bradey O'Diesel) #Star Wars: Rebels - Inquisitor Duel (during the duel with Randall Boggs, Vicky, Biff, and Tiff and their deaths) #Pokémon 3: The Movie (Japanese soundtrack) - Fire Battle (during the duel with Savage and his death) #Star Wars: Rebels - Duel for the Darksaber (where the Crusaders and their friends duel Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Grim Covert, Amaya, & Starfall and the death of them) #Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - " "(when Figge engages Captain Thorn and defeats him) # Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - " " (where the other fight Bradey's O'Diesel's Elite Guard Droids) # #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - Your Father Would Be Proud (where the team escape O'Diesel's fortress and Magnal's sacrifice) #Everything is Right #Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai - To the Former World (when the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon return back to their regular homes) #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Victory Celebration/End Credits #Ocean Man (during the credits as pictures of the various things our heroes are doing are shown) #The Land Before Time - End Credits (when the rest of the end credits play) Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles